


Sex in a Rainy Day

by ChelseaMo



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Relationships: Andrian/Daniel, Pharaoh/Nite Owl Ⅱ
Kudos: 4





	Sex in a Rainy Day

Daniel愣在了原地，口齿不清的问了句“什么？”  
当然，这不能怪他，任谁处在这个境地下都会发出同样的疑问。或许更过，加上几句粗俗又恰到好处的脏话来表示自己的震惊和不可置信。事实上这件事早有蛛丝马迹败露，只是Daniel那会正享受着爱人铺天盖地的亲吻无暇顾及。他早该知道Pharoah是个出色的谋略家，毕竟对他来说，称自己为世界上最聪明的人都是自谦。最开始的线索是Andrian今天过分温柔体贴的举动，这并不是说他平日里不是个体贴的伴侣，但Pharoah的体贴总带着高高在上的控制性，他会温柔地托起Daniel的腰，再狠狠地操进去。又或者在Rorschach面前关上阿基的门，将他们两个锁在金属包裹而成的狭小空间里，Pharoah精通驾驶Daniel的飞艇就像他熟知他的一切一样。但今天，今天不一样。  
首先出错的是衣服。Andrian替Daniel脱下了风衣，他那十指修长的手指捏着Daniel被雨水打湿了的领口将那轻轻巧巧地从Daniel身上剥了下来。紧接着又解开了他的领带，Daniel记得Andrian那时有点点的不满。他将那条黑底白纹的抽下时毫不客气地扔到了一边。Daniel想那大概是因为这条是他自己买的，Andrian有一种莫名其妙的占有欲，尽管这被他很小心地掩饰了起来，但仍旧，Daniel能够从对方更乐意看到自己身上穿着对方给他买的衣物配饰这一点上看出来。Andrian解着他马甲上的纽扣，大概是这个时候Daniel明白了对方并不是真正地想要帮自己把湿漉漉的衣服脱下。  
Andrian享受将湿透了的衣服从他的小猫头鹰身上拨下来时所带来的快乐。纽约的雨水不留情面又好色至极。冰冷的液体渗进了衣服缝线的每一条针脚，让那些单薄的部分贴在Daniel漂亮的酮体，在被脱离时留下几道未干的水渍，潮湿带来的雾气将他的鼻尖蒸红了，当Andrian取下他的眼镜时，那上面还带着点来不及擦拭掉的雾气。  
那副眼镜确实有点碍事，Daniel在接吻的间隙不着痕迹的想着。Andrian将他推到了沙发上，他的膝盖挤进了Daniel的双腿之间，他灵活的十根手指抚摸过Daniel湿淋淋的胸乳，在酥软的乳肉上稍作停留再向下轻轻略过Daniel发烫的皮肤，在那上面带出一阵战栗。他几乎整个人都悬在了Daniel身上，每当这时Damiel总会惊叹于对方的腰部力量。Andiran趴俯着，用手指去抽他的皮带。他微微凌乱的金发扫过Daniel的面颊，那从远处看起来，几乎就像是撒娇了。Daniel读到过一种猫，来自埃及，它们身上的毛少到几乎没有，粉色的皮肤裸露在外，每到了天气寒冷的时节，总喜欢往别人怀里钻。Daniel将他看到的图片上，那只猫漂亮的大眼睛和Andrian的重叠在一起，差点失声笑了出来。金属合扣打开发出“咔哒”一声，Andrian抬起头咬上Daniel勾起的唇角问他

“你在笑什么？”

Daniel是个地地道道的老实人，他一应脱出，连他看报的细节都没放过，Andrian拉起他的手指吻过去，也笑了笑，什么都没说。他用手将Daniel湿透了的裤子扯下去，那时候Daniel的阴茎已经将白色的四角内裤撑起不小了。Andrian用指尖抵在那上面，缓慢推动碾过龟头的隆起，接着向内勾进裤腰，拉扯着向上再松手，放任松紧带弹回拍打在Daniel的小腹上，发出“啪”的一声轻响。现在想来，Daniel在缺氧的边缘呻吟着，这应该是第二条线索。

“什么？”  
Daniel又问了一遍，Andrian将他顶到了沙发的角落。他的一只手撑在沙发靠背上，另一只握着Daniel的悬在半空的脚折起压到他的胸前，性爱造就的糜烂气味填充进了雨后燥热潮湿的空气，Daniel家老式的咖啡壶在厨房的灶台上劈里啪啦发着响，Andrian俯下身吻在他红肿的唇尖上，这个动作让他的阴茎又向内埋进了一点。

“自慰，Dan。”  
Andrian的吐息带着热度喷洒在Daniel的脸上，让他发出一阵颤栗。

“我想看你碰你自己。”

Daniel听见自己吞咽了口唾沫，喉结滚动的声音震耳欲聋，让他一时之间有些呼吸困难了。但Daniel从来没法对他说不，他没办法对任何人说不，而Andrian首当其冲，将这一点利用到了最大。

Daniel用手圈住了自己的阴茎，那感觉很怪，毕竟他已经很久没有自慰过了。他的手指以一种别扭地方式抚摸着那根濒临高潮的器物，虎口卡口在茎根一寸寸撵上去笨拙地撸弄着，又用指侧的老茧磨蹭过鼓胀起来的青筋表面，他垂着眼睛，试图让注意力集中在自己的指尖，集中在那些粗糙的茧子是怎样磨蹭过他自己敏感的冠状沟，再陷进下方的凹陷，撵试着被割过的包皮微微向下裸露出更多涨红了的头部。但Andrian的视线过于炙热，那道目光同样也追随着他的指尖，在他握紧上下套弄过去时赤裸裸舔舐过他的茎身，将每一寸颤抖的表面尽收眼底，又跟着停留在他不停吐露着前液的马眼，半粘稠的体液逃过了他的手指顺着尿道隆起的海绵体向下淋过他干净无毛的下体——Andrian亲自操刀，这让Daniel的脸红成了番茄，他就那样射在了当场，Andrian不得不在清理那些多余的泡沫时把他的精液一并冲洗干净——滚落进糜烂的交合处。于是那道灼人的视线又黏上了Daniel被操干熟烂的括约肌，环状肌肉痉挛着颤抖个不停，吮咬在Andrian粗壮的茎根连带那些白色的泡沫和被全然浸湿了的耻毛一并细细啄吻吞吃下去。Andrian下颚的肌肉因为持续蠕动着的媚肉而绷紧，他稍微向后，带着最外圈的粉肉向外微微翻出，熟热的部分落进微凉的空气像是失去了庇护的雏鸟，畏惧着绞紧了撵试在Andrian退出的阴茎，又将他深深地拉回去重新全然吞进。  
Daniel想到Andrian是怎样抚慰过他的阴茎，那双灵巧的手十指修长有力，他自己的手指也挺灵巧，在维修机器这方面，Daniel可以毫不自谦地这么说，但Andrian，Andrian的手像是最顶级的魔术师所拥有的，Daniel回忆着Andrian的五指包裹在自己阴茎上的触感，比他更为单薄的茧子磨蹭过他的阴茎精确敲打过每一个敏感点再摁上玲口，他想象着指甲，不同于指腹上的柔软，更为坚硬的部分剐蹭过尿道开口造就一阵近似于灼烧的爽利让淫液溢出，淌过漂亮的指甲盖，又被随意地涂抹在他的龟头上。Daniel用整个掌心将那包裹起来，带着发泄的力道揉捻挤榨着残留在内里的前液，他抬头，Andrian的眼睛在背光的阴影里闪闪发光，Daniel只觉得呼吸愈发困难，就像空气拒绝插入他们之间一样，他抿起唇，Andrian俯下身，吻了上去。

“这太怪了…”

Daniel吻着Andrian湿漉漉的唇瓣喘息着。

“什么？”

Andrian咬上了他的下唇，他冰凉的指尖覆上Daniel的手背，胯部缓慢沉重地向前重重地将微微脱出的阴茎凿进烂软的内里。Andrian感受着内里的紧绞，又用龟头鞭笞过去将层层叠叠的肠肉重塑成自己的形状，他满意于他们身体的契合，就像他满意于Daniel的顺从一样。

“这个。”他说，“你，看着我，我在手淫，而你在操我。”

Daniel将笑音喷洒在了Andrian的唇上。Andrian的五指嵌进了他的指缝间，带动着他的手跟随着挺动的频率抚慰着Daniel那根肿胀的性器，直到他喘息地射在了Andrian的手里。这确实很怪，Andrian想。他将Daniel翻过来，露出他汗津津的脊背和后颈，他用手卡着Daniel的腰肢，在紧实泛红的表面留下指印，他吻上他的后颈用齿尖衔住那里的薄肉，汗液渗进两人相贴的皮肤之间让一切都变得更加粘腻，Daniel抬起手覆上Andrian的后脑，他的五指陷进了Pharaoh略微凌乱的金发里，在他射入时篡紧了，用力下按去啃吻他的薄唇。Daniel喜欢在Andrian的唇上留下一些痕迹，一个浅显的不容易被看出的齿印，被舌肉撵试过去，又被吮吻发肿无法被辨认清晰。Andrian将自己从Daniel体内退出来，被操干熟热的粉肉缠咬着他的阴茎直到无法挽留了才发出恋恋不舍“啵”的一声水响，微凉的精液被迅速捂热淌过仍旧沉浸在性爱中的甬道从无法闭合的软穴内流出，顺着他的腿根淌下去，又在即将碰到沙发时被Andrian捏着大腿整个翻过，他抬手拍在Daniel的屁股上，毫无防备的臀肉慢了半拍才绷紧带动着湿淋淋的穴口咬合在一起。

“夹紧。”  
Andrian带着微笑重新压到Daniel身上去吻他，放任对方孩子似的带着报复意外咬上他的唇。  
“你可以跟波比先生解释汗液，但这个。”  
Andrian 探手下去，捻起溢出的一股精液，将白色的粘稠液体沾染在指尖抬起来摆在他们两之间，Daniel听见对方粗重的喘息和缀在末尾的笑音，然后眼睁睁地看着Andrian把他的手指送进了自己嘴里。  
“这个，”Andrian在Daniel惊叫着吻上来之前匆忙吐露出几个字眼，他施力将他的伴侣强硬按回了沙发上。Daniel看着，在背光的阴影里，Andrian猫一样的舌尖被染成了白色，他清楚的知道那白色从哪里来，到过哪里，又是怎样被染在对方舌尖，这让他感觉自己的面颊发红，烫的像他厨房里那个老旧地咖啡壶一样。

“这个。干洗店的人一眼就能看得出来。”


End file.
